It is a wonderful band
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Corey was crushed by seeing his holiday gig fall apart, can he get it back together or will he have to learn some life lesson from a rocking angel. Slight corney, first chapter rhymes, Trust me it gets better
1. Rhyming for worse

**Good day grojbandians**

It is I SKG,

Today I have a treat

Just sit tight and you will see

Today I will give you a tale so grand

About your favorite show , grojband

This tale will be a tale of true joy

Hopefully you have been a good girl or boy

Now without further delay

Let this story start on Christmas eve day.

* * *

Our story begins on the morning of christmas eve,

All of our hero's were rocking christmas carols

Each of them decked in holiday apparel.

Kin and Kon wore matching Christmas sweaters of Red and green.

The apparel not clashing with garage's christmas theme.

Corey's festive change was wearing a Santa hat,

Soloing on his guitar to show they were all that.

Laney wore a very large red sweater with a hood,

She was hiding her clothes the best she could.

For this girl had a secret that she tried to hide.

A secret so grand, she barely held it inside.

Laney was wearing a festive christmas dress, that was pleasing to the eye.

She feared they would hate it, especially Corey,

For if he found it bad, she would be filled with misery.

The hero's jammed on the jingle bells and worked on a song

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

As if the ancients had called to the sky.

The mirth of the air in the garage started to die

For Trina, the grinch was in the way

So much for practicing today

"Trina, can you leave? We have to practiced." asked Corey with a slight plea.

"Not today little brother, cause your gig is gone." Trina said with glee.

The band had gasped in horror.

It took week of begging the mayor for that honor.

For Trina to ruin it in just one swoop.

Really ruined the mood like a bag of flaming poop.

Trina walked away laughing feeling victorious.

Any eerie echo had been in chorus.

Corey looked at his band not to worried, "Will get this gig back. To the mayor's office!" Yelled Corey in a hurry.

(to the mayor transition)

* * *

Our heroes burst open the front door,

In front of the office of the mayor the town people adore.

Mayor mellow stood up from his chair.

"Hello there children. How are you?" he said with care.

"Mayor mellow I heard that we lost our gig. Is there a way to get it back?" Corey asked with hope.

The mayor then frowned and stated, "I'm sorry kids, but the spot has been filled. The Newmans had asked for the role." The mayor said feeling sorry for the band that was beginning to mope.

The band left very sullen

But Corey pretend the setback did not happen

"Look guys it is no big deal, we will play our own gig and win them over, now let's go back and practice." Corey said motivating his band mates

What happened next broke all of the mind states.

Corey's smile faded as he looked in the garage.

All the bands instruments destroyed by obviously sabotage

This was the straw that broke Corey's cheer

Corey had snapped "Forget this holiday and this New year!"

Corey sprinted off leaving his santa hat in the snow

His friends very worried about whether this was the end of the holiday glow.

* * *

Cliffhanger

All right no more rhyming,

It was f***ing hard to make this even make sense, I'm sticking with normal after this,

Please review if you want me to continue,

Reviews=faster updates


	2. A volcanic encounter

**Me: Hello grojbandians!**

Well I learned my rhyming and story telling don't really mix,

So for those of you who are confused.

I will have a recap,

And for those of you who think I am getting a little quick to Christmas,

(puts on shades)

Deal with it.

So I guess I will start.

Ahem...

So Corey stormed..,

Corey: Hold it!

Me: Wait how did you...

Corey: I will tell it okay.

Me: But don't you need a nar... (pushed into closet)

Corey: Man, and I thought my lyrics were bad, Alright on with the story

* * *

Corey's POV:

Alright, you may think that two setbacks like that would not cause me to freak like this but let me explain.

Over the last two years stuff like this happened EVERY SINGLE DAY!

Every day of trying to get a gig, having it sabotaged by Trina, then having to come up with some hair brained scheme to get the gig back or come up with lyrics (usually both) it got agitating.

I like to think I am an optimistic 15 year old but this crap is just getting old. it took Weeks to get the gig and the practicing of all the Christmas songs to the point where even I can't stand them. Then Trina, (Like always, but this time I can't fix it, it's too late the Newmans got the Christmas day parade gig) but this time she gotwhat she frikken wanted for Christmas soforget this stupid holiday.

So I am done okay, just done!

(Rage fueled transition)

* * *

I managed to shake the guys off my trail,

I pretended to go into the graveyard

And cut left to get into the sewer,

(thanks to that gig in the sewer, I know the place like the back of my hand.)

I used the sewer to navigate to the peaceville city limits.

From there, I quickly managed to go to mount peaceville.

Why peaceville was near a volcano, I will never understand.

I climbed to the top. Once I reached the summit, It was night time and the moon was stars were beautiful and the magma pool that lay before me glowed red, at that moment everything hit me at once.

All the crap I had gone through since the day I was born, Trina tried her damn hardest, to put me down, even going as far as trying to maim or kill my friends, (thankfully none of that had happened yet.) But if I continue opposing her, my friends will eventually pay the price. Maybe it would be better if I just gave up. No, that wouldn't change anything.

"What if I didn't exist..." I unwittingly mutter aloud.

"You sure you want that Corey?" a voice said rather close by.

Suprised someone was there i quickly looked to the direction of the voice, right next to me there was a dude.

The light of the magma helped me see he was about my sister's age (maybe older) he wore an angel's baseball cap, wore a red bull t-shirt and an aviator jacket the was embroidered WINGMAN. He wore slightly torn blue jeans and sneakers. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I get over my shock and ask, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

He smiles slyly, "Well Corey, you can say I am a friend, or you could say I'm like a body guard. Cause I am here to stop you from doing something that is completely out of character. I mean seriously, I know depression hits hard during the holidays but really!?" he says berating my stupidity.

I am shocked by his frankness.

"You still didn't answer my questions?" I say slightly peeved.

He stops his little rant and coughs to emphasizes his seriousness.

"Alright I will cut to the chase, I am here to show you that things are better with you around and that you should get up and try to fix your little mess and pull yourself together and rock the silent night. And as for my name it is not important, just call me Ganel" Ganel explained.

He grabbed my shoulder, "And we are off" he stated and suddenly we weren't on mount peaceville anymore.

Little did I know, this is where things got weird and messed up.

(cliffhanging transition)

* * *

Me: (Breaks closet door down)

Damn it Corey, I will be sure you pay for that one, I am going to make the next few chapters mess with your head so much.

Anyway that is it for this chapter

And remember

(reviews = faster updates)

But seriously tell me what you think.


	3. Welcome to trinapolis

**Hello once again my friends,**

It is I, SKG

Welcome to the latest chapter of my grojband holiday special.

Let's get this party started.

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband or any of his characters, I just own Ganel, (note this isn't his real name)

Here we go.

* * *

No one's POV:

Corey and Ganel had disappeared from Mount peaceville and were transported to peaceville's entrance, or so Corey thought.

"Alright we are back at peaceville, so what exactly is this showing me." Corey asked confused and slightly ticked off.

Ganel's face remained emotionless.

"You sure about that? Why don't you take a closer look." Ganel stated as he knew something was up.

Corey sighed and looked around, he then took notice of the peaceville welcome sign, it said something much more horrifying.

"Trinapolis?! When the heck did this happen? I was only gone maybe an hour." Corey stated confused and very horrified.

Ganel's eyes began to glow and he levitated slightly in the air, shocking Corey

"This is what you wanted Corey Riffen! A world where you do not exist!" Ganel stated with an otherworldly authority, he soon returned to normal now that the dramatic reveal was done.

"What? But how? You know what I got a better question, How did she conquer peaceville in a world I don't exist?!" Corey very confused by everything.

Ganel sighed, "Follow me, and I will explain."

Corey followed Ganel through the gate and into the town that once was peaceville. The town looked more worn and much more depressing then it's normal self. But the biggest change and most revolting was how the town was filled with propaganda from every wall about Trina being ruler, it made Corey sick to his stomache.

"Wait a second? Where are all the Christmas decorations? Even if it is Trina town or whatever, it is still Christmas." Corey questioned.

"Trina got rid of Christmas, she said that Christmas sweater were way too tacky and the Christmas lights were too gaudy for her so it is gone. But the main reason was because people would be more focused on peace on earth and junk instead of on her."

Ganel sadly explained.

Corey dropped to his knees. No Christmas came as a shock to him.

"Now you see the horrors of how life is without you?" Ganel asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

But it seemed Corey was more wrapped in denial then Ganel anticipated.

"True, this world does suck, but at least my friends are not targets of hers, the probably have a better life then when we were a band." Corey said trying to be hopeful.

"Are you really that dense? Let me save you the trouble, their lives are much worse." Ganel stated blankly.

"Let me see it for myself." Corey said unwavering.

Ganel gave in. "you want to see the Messed up lives of your ex band mates. Alright, I will show you, but just to let you know, I warned you ."

Ganel then grabbed Corey's shoulder and poof, they were gone.

(Poofing is so much fun)

* * *

Corey and Ganel arrived in what appeared to be the school science Lab.

"Hey Ganel, Why are we here?" Corey asked rather confused.

"Well you wanted to see what happened to your friends, so I decided to start with Kin." Ganel explained.

They opened the door to see several chained up students, Covered in make up, their skins blotchy and puffed up from side effects, the only one who wasn't like that was a black haired boy in a lab coat, with a frown on his face, his back was slightly hunched and he has bad acme, but still, Corey knew right away that this boy was Kin.

"Kin! Oh my gosh! What happened?"

Corey tried to run over to his friend, but was stopped by Ganel.

"Don't bother Corey, he can't hear you anyway. The reason he is here is due to his intelligence, Trina figured out he was the smartest kid in town and made him become a cosmetic maker, this was mainly due to all the major companies leaving town due to Trina's take over and the lack of cash flow. This caused Trina to need new cosmetics. And since most of the animals in peaceville died from the cosmetic testing, Kin was forced to use people, Their constant screams of agony made Kin deafened himself so he can focus on his work." Ganel sadly told Corey.

Corey was horrified, This was just repulsive, This was just inhumane.

"What about the others?" Corey asked very worried.

"Alright Corey, but remember, you asked for this." Ganel warned him.

He grabbed Corey's shoulder and poof, they were gone in a second.

(Cliffhangers are not cool)

* * *

Alright, do you guys think things will get worse?

Will Corey be able to get back up in the real world?

How messed up is this world without Corey?

Review and you will find out

And please tell me what you think


	4. Kon you believe it

**Hello once again my fellow grojbandians,**

It is I, SKG

Welcome to the latest chapter of my grojband holiday special.

this is where it gets juicy

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband or any of his characters, I just own Ganel, (note this isn't his real name).

Alright now to kick things off.

* * *

No one's POV:

Corey and Ganel were now infront of Trina's lair,

The lair was just city hall painted hot pink with gates and guards that reminded you of high security prison.

"Okay Ganel, why are we hear?" Corey asked curiously.

"Well before you see how messed up your friends lives are, I just wanted to show you what Trina looks like." Ganel said without a tinge of emotion.

They proofed right into Trina's Throne room.

Right in front of the two was something most shocking.

It was a morbidly obese Trina, This Trina wore a huge pink sweater and a golden crown, and even though she wore a ton of make up, you could easily see how fat she was. There were several servants fanning, feeding, or servicing her in some way shape or form.

"Holy toad, what happened?!" Corey said with disgust as well as amusement.

"Well, as I said earlier, without you here she got everything she wanted with no effort what so ever. So she gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants it, without her having to lift a finger, which after several years can really pile up." Ganel explained but couldn't control his smirk.

The pair then dropped on the floor laughing. After a minute Corey then realized something.

"Wait a Second? How can she not see us laughing at her?" Corey asked.

"Oh that? Well you see, as long as your within a few feet of me, I can cloak you making you kinda like a ghost in this place, step too far and then we are in trouble, so stay close." Ganel stated.

"Okay, one last question. Where is Mina?" Corey asked quickly.

Ganel then sighed. "She is probably somewhere around here. You see since Trina took over, she didn't just have one lackey she has several hundred, so mina was never her number 2. Oh and also since you were never born the Newmans never formed a band." Ganel summarized.

"Well I guess there is a silver lining." Corey smirked slightly.

"We will see about that." Ganel said sorta foreshadowy.

Ganel and Corey then poofed to their next stop.

(Trina is really fat)

* * *

The duo found themselves at the Trinapolis dump.

"Man it really stinks down here. But why are we here?" Corey asked while bothered by the stench of garbage.

"Watch closely my friend." Ganel said as he moved Corey to the center of the dump.

The duo then watched what looked to be a homely looking creature that wore nothing but rags and a cardboard box. The creature, was bald, his skin was sickly green, his body was full of scratches. One could tell he was a pretty hefty guy once, but Corey knew who he was.

"Kon?! My gosh, what happened to him?" Corey was mortified by his bandmate's appearance.

"You see Corey, around the time that Kin was forced to be a cosmetic maker or whatever you call them. Kon was used as a taste tester for the queen, but he always ending up eating all the food he tasted, So as a punishment she had him sent here for the rest of his life. He now survives of the trash from Trinapolis and thanks to the chemical waste from the school grounds being disposed here, he became very ill from it turning him into this freak. He now no longer remembers how to act human or even how to speak, he is as feral as le chupacaca." Ganel sorrowfully stated.

Corey fell to the floor, he was overcame with grief. Both brothers experiencing horrid lives.

"Do you still want to continue? Because if you want to stop, that is perfectly fine. Then we can go home and get some hot chocolate." Ganel said trying to convince him to stop.

Corey rose up slowly. He took a few deep breathes.

"Ganel, What happened to Lanes?"

Corey asked as calmly as he could muster.

"You don't want to know man. Trust me, Just say you learned your lesson, we can both be on our..."

Corey grabbed the collar of Ganel's shirt and lifted him up in the air, interrupting him.

"Show me Ganel. Show me now!" Corey yelled in Rage.

"Alright." Corey let go of Ganel. "But remember dude, You asked for it."

And in an instant they poofed to the next destination.

(The stuff is getting real, next chapter)

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging but lets save Laney's fate for next chapter

Now remember

Reviews = fast updates

And please tell me what you think


	5. Where things get dark

**Hello once again my friends**

It's is I SKG.

I guess we are going to update once again

Alright guys, Let's do this

Also before I forget: this chapter gets really dark, like almost worth changing the rating of this bad.

So if you don't think you can stomache it

Please read some of my lighter works

* * *

No One's POV:

Ganel and Corey appeared at their next destination.

Corey took a quick look and took notice something odd.

"Wait a sec, Isn't this the playpen maximum security daycare center."

Corey said confused as ever.

The building remained the same in structure, all except for the much larger fences, the guard towers, the vicious dogs and dozens of guards posted everywhere.

"It was, but now it is the Building of criminals against Trina, or BOCAT for short. This is the place where anyone who ticked off Trina go to be dealt with."

Ganel explained.

"Let me guess, Laney is in there?"

Corey guessed, certain he was right.

"Got it in one." Ganel stated. "So let me give you the tour."

The duo teleported inside to the main jail corridor.

As they walked through Corey noticed something very interesting.

"Wait a darn minute. Why are the Newmans here!?" Corey said rather shocked.

Ganel quickly pulled out a clip board and read from some notes.

"According to this, The Newmans were actually part of the resistance against Trina's society, or RATS for short, they were arrested due to rebelling against Trina involving something with a beauty contest."

"Wait, why did you just read off the clip board, isn't this a creation or mirage or something you made." Corey asked curious about the whole clip board.

"Well sorry, I don't know everything about this place, this isn't a mirage, this place is simply an alternate universe that you don't exist in, It is easier to poof to place then make them up out of thin air." Ganel explained once again.

"Alright, I get it." Corey sighed. "So where is Lanes?"

Ganel glad that the ordeal was settled, motioned to the end of the hall.

The two reached the end and saw a huge door. The door seemed much bigger the the building itself.

Ganel waved his hand and the door opened.

As they walked inside, Corey took notice of the gigantic room that was completely dark and empty except for the prisoner who was suspended in the air.

The prisoner wore rags that were once her jail uniform, her arms and legs chained which suspended her, stretching her like a star. Her hair was much longer and her skin was slightly pale in comparison to her counterpart, but the most notable feature was her eyes, eyes that have been believed to have seen hell itself.

"Laney?!" Corey yelled in pure horror.

"Yes, your friend Laney, she organized the RATS to strike against Trina, One mission was to get out to get help while Trina hosted a beauty contest. Laney entered the contest to distract everyone from her team, so they could get help. But things took a turn for the worse, when the Judge, Nick Malory picked Laney as the winner. The horror of it caused Trina to go ballistic. She had Laney arrested, Nick Malory was frozen, and the boarder control caught the rest of the RATS.

That was Two years ago, Now everyday she gets tortured in the most vicious ways possible and tomorrow her sentence ends." Ganel explained to Corey.

"That is horrible, But at least, she will be free right?" Corey asked trying to cling to hope."

Ganel lowers his head. "Corey, her sentence ends because tomorrow, She will be burned alive, her flames will then free nick from his ice prison and a new beauty contest will be held."

Corey dropped like a rock, tears flowed down his face.

"That can't be... She doesn't deserve..." Corey couldn't finish his sentence, he broke down.

Ganel helped Corey to his feet

"come on buddy let's go." Ganel said as he helped the broken Corey get up.

Suddenly a guard walks in, completely unaware of the duo.

The guard looked around Corey's age maybe a year older, He wore a prison. Guard uniform, one look and you can tell, he was messed up in the head

He lowers Laney to Eye level.

"Well, Well if it is the lovely lady Laney." The guard snickers.

Corey got up to his feet still watching but this time his sadness turned to rage.

Laney looks at the guard like she sees through him.

"It's okay, I get it, not in the mood to Laugh, all that torture kills your funny bone. But speaking of bone, since tomorrow you are gonna be burned at the stake, you might as well not die with your V-Card am I right?" The guards states with a mix of joy and Malice.

Laney's Eyes open in fear, it seems that she wasn't completely gone after all.

The guard starts laughing.

"Oh man, Now this is a Christmas gift, to bad that Christmas isn't around anymore, or I would thank Santa for this sweet Cherry Pie."

The guard was just about to start until something hits his Head hard enough to crack his skull, he drops like a rock.

Ganel Looks quickly to his left and notice Corey was Gone.

Corey had knocked out the Guard.

Corey quickly grabbed the guards keys and unlocked Laney from her chains.

Laney dropped to the floor and saw a hand,

"Need any help." Corey asked

Laney quickly took the hand of the guy who saved her.

"Thank you, but I do have a question."

Laney said as she stared into his eyes. She had fallen in love at first glance.

Corey smiled. "Go ahead an ask."

"Who are you?"

* * *

And freeze

Perfect, a little dark, but hey it works.

So tell me what you think,

The drama is really unfolding

Did you see that coming, of course you didn't

Remember

Reviews = fast updates


	6. Help from heaven

**Me:Well, well, well**

It seems things have taken a twist from the story, what is going on Ganel?

Ganel: Look, You made this, and now he just couldn't watch, It isn't my fault.

Me: You know what, let us see how this plays out, Ganel, watch over the boy.

Ganel: Yes sir

Me: So let us get back to the story.

* * *

No One's POV:

Corey helped Laney back to her feet, but before could explain who he was, Laney collapsed onto him from exhaustion.

"Man, she must have had a rough

Time here, right Ganel?" Corey said, happy he finally did something to help this fallen world.

Corey took a look in Ganel's direction to see his reaction.

Ganel was flat out furious.

"What do you think you are doing!"

Ganel snapped.

"I couldn't just sit by as that guy...

To Laney! That is sick and wrong!"

Corey shot back.

"I understand that, but you can't interfere with anything in this world. What you did is a huge universal no-no, The boss is going to Kill me." Ganel argued

Suddenly the sirens Start to go off.

Ganel sighed,

"You know what, we will continue this later."

Ganel transported the three of them to a field far from the prison.

(To a safe place transition)

* * *

Once they got there, Corey lowered Laney slowly onto the grass to rest.

Now that they were safe, Ganel continues his rant.

"I know you wanted to save your girlfriend or whatever, but that isn't even your Laney! Besides you are just suppose to watch, not interact."

Ganel then grabbed Corey's arm and pulled him.

"Now we are going back to our world and you are going to go back and fix your Christmas spirit. Okay?" Ganel said more as a command than a request.

Corey pulled his arm away quickly.

"I can't just leave her and the rest of my town like this, I am not leaving until I fix it. And if you were a good person that cared about people then you would help to." Corey stated with a moral superiority.

Ganel was moved by Corey's Plight."

Ganel sighed,

"I am so getting fired for this. Okay kid I am in, so Got any ideas."

Corey smiled at Ganel's words,

"Sweet, but I am gonna need you to get the Newmans, Kin and Kon here and pick up some chemical from the school." Corey told to Ganel.

Ganel felt a smile appear on his face as well.

"Do you have something in mind?" Ganel sarcastically asked.

"Well my friend, I just got a crazy plan that just might work."

Ganel then quickly disappeared to get what Corey needed.

Corey went over to the passed out laney.

He had to admire how cute she looked when she was asleep.

He remembered noticing this several times over the years, but It didn't really click till now.

"Even without me, your still being a big pain for Trina. That just one of the many reasons you rock, you also had it rough because of that, I am sorry I have been so selfish." Corey said, realizing he was talking just as much about this worlds laney as his worlds. He smiled at that thought and continued.

"But don't worry Lanes, Santa Corey is coming to town, and he is about to make it an anything but silent Night!" Corey shouted confidently to the sky More then her.

He was gonna save this place from it's nightmare before Christmas, and then he was going to fix everything with his friends.

Corey knew that this was going to be awesome.

* * *

And scene,

I know it is short but I wanted to update quickly, the next one will be much longer,

And remember

Reviews = faster updates


	7. Christmas eve with Laney

Hello again my compatriots

It is I, SKG

As you may have noticed

This is an update

Consider it an early gift, from me to you

Dont say that SKG don't love you

So let us get started.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I suddenly awoke on a field, it was definitely weird Because last time I was conscious,

I was in prison, being unlocked from my chains.

My vision now clearing up, I looked to see a blue haired boy humming in the clear night sky. He had beautiful short blue hair, (Normally blue hair would be an off put but the color suited him.)

Wait a second, that's the guy who saved me from that creepy guard.

He suddenly looks in my direction and notices I am sitting up. He quickly runs over to me.

"Sweet, you're awake! I was worried you wouldn't come to." The blue haired boy smiled.

I had so many questions coming to my head, I didn't know where to start.

I decide to start with a thanks.

"Thank you, for helping me." I say, I could feel tears or relief coming to my eyes, but I blink them away, ( when you are in charge of a resistance, you learn to hide weakness.)

The blue haired boy smiled.

"No problem."

I now realize that this might not be the best place for talking.

"Hey, we should probably get somewhere safe, I think it is a miracle that we haven't been found yet." I explain rationally.

The boy didn't look worried, but he agreed. I wonder why he was so relaxed, almost confident. Why do I find that hot? Damn it Laney, Focus!

(Laney can't stay focused)

I quickly lead him to an old safe house. Just far enough from city hall Trina couldn't give a damn. The safe house looked like a simple suburban house, but it was underneath the welcome mat.

I open the secret compartment and the floor opens and I quickly show him inside and bring him to the meeting room.

The room of course isn't anything to look at, but it has what I need, a big table, several marker boards, you know the necessities.

I allow him to sit down.

"Do you want anything to eat, drink?" I ask, he is a guest so he should be treated nicely.

"Nah, I'm good. But feel free to get something for yourself, The prison food must have been crappy." The boy laughed. I even laughed a little myself. I don't think I have laughed in the last 4 Years! This guy is something else. I hurry to the kitchen and try to get the boy out of my head.

I am amazed everything is still the same as it was two years ago, albeit older. I check to see how the food stockade held out. But it seems that rats got to it. Well it probably expired anyway. I went back empty-handed, I say down to see him humming again.

"Okay, I have a couple questions, Who are you? Why did you save me? how did you save me? Are you..." I fired a question a second until he shushed me with his finger. For some reason it stopped me in my tracks, I am a little freaked.

The Boy frowned, but I guess he knew I wanted answersstarted to explain.

"I can't exactly tell you everything, but My name is Corey, I am not from this town, I can't say how I saved you, and the reason I saved you is because... Its because you look exactly like a girl who is my best friend." Corey stated, he looked away shyly.

So I remind him of his best friend, for some reason I feel really sad by that comment.

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't help but feel safe with him, I enjoyed his company, I just feel happy just sitting here talking to him.

Afterwards we talked for what seemed like forever, we got to know each other better. It seemed I was a lot like his best friend since he knew practically everything about me. (except for the whole resistance leader stuff). He then said something that surprised me.

"Want to decorate this place for Christmas?" he said so sincerely. I couldn't say no. Even though Christmas was banned, the base had Christmas light lying around (make good distraction, for get aways, have you ever tried untangling christmas lights?) we improvised to make a reeth, and other Christmas decorations.

I have to admit that this is so far the most fun I have ever had. I was jealous of that friend of his, she must be great, plus she knows this great guy. I kind of wish I could just runaway with him and leave this place, but I have to save my friends and family, I love the town people, and most importantly, Trina needs a good kick in the...

Suddenly, I heard knocking, (so much for my night)

Corey got up, he started walking to the door.

"What is going on?" I ask confused by the knocking, there shouldn't be anyone who knows of this place except for my group.

Corey tuned to me and smiled.

"The Christmas party plannersmeans had no Idea what the heck he was talking about until I say the secret door open. I couldn't help but smile.

This was gonna be a good Christmas

* * *

(cliffhangers ho ho ho)

Man that was a lot of Laney in this chapter, Right?

What do you think of the chapter?

Please review and tell me what you think

**And remember**

**Reviews= faster updates**


End file.
